


Defenders

by ToshiChan



Category: Teen Power Inc | Raven Hill Mysteries - Emily Rodda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToshiChan/pseuds/ToshiChan
Summary: The gang team up to protect on of their own





	Defenders

**Author's Note:**

> I could be updating my incomplete works or working on the story I'm co-writing but instead, I'm posting stories for long dead series with barely a fandom to blink at.

The bell rang out, signalling the end of a long school day and the tired students poured out into the yard, running this way and that, heading for buses or waving at waiting parents. They searched for younger siblings and made hasty plans with their friends for the weekend.

Amongst this hustle and bustle, the famous and yet infamous Teen Power Inc gang converged at their usual meeting spot, right in the way of everyone else, too caught up in their own doings to worry about being in the way. They didn’t have any jobs to head off to, or people to meet, but Liz wanted to plan a meet up for Saturday to formulate ideas in order to get business blooming again since things were slow at the moment.

“Where’s Elmo?” Sunny was the first to notice the quiet yet ocasionally hot-headed newbie was missing. Still a stranger of sorts in their friendship group, Elmo was uncomfortable around them on occasion and whilst it wasn’t surprising to have him miss meetings, he always came to the brief ones they held during or after school.

“Might have been held back.” Liz suggested, looking around the crowds of teenagers in search of familiar curly hair, slightly longer now as Elmo had been growing it out.

“Did anyone even tell him we were meeting?” Sunny went on.

“I did,” Nick waved a hand lazily. “he’ll be here. Don’t worry.”

They waited for about five minutes, Richelle yawning as she checked the time on her sleek new watch and Tom making bad jokes to try and get a laugh out of the others.

It didn’t work.

“Seriously, I thought that one was funny.”

“In your dreams Moysten.” Nick drawled.

The hoards of departing students began to thin as time dragged on and that was when the gang finally spotted their missing member.

Elmo was near the exit to the main building, shuffling nervously as a group of year twelves surrounded him.

“So he’s got other friends,” Richelle flicked a nail at the scene. “big deal.”

“They don’t look like friends to me.” Tom’s eyes widened as one of the year twelve’s reached out and pushed Elmo back a few steps.

“Oh definitely not,” Sunny was already moving, small body racing across the asphalt to get to the aspiring journalist. The others hastened to follow. As they got closer, the conversation between Elmo and his ‘friends’ became clearer.

“Your dad wrote some pretty nasty stuff about my parents in his little rag.” The leader sneered. “I don’t appreciate that.”

Elmo mumbled something inaudible, probably something along the lines of ‘the Pen is not a rag.’ He was a pretty predictable kid at times, especially when it came to his dad’s newspaper.

“Wanna say that again curly?” A girl reached out and yanked on a strand of Elmo’s hair.

“The Pen is not a rag.” Elmo’s voice was audible this time and yep, sure enough, he’d been defending the paper.

“And I’m not king of the school.” The leader spread his arms wide.

“Yeah, you’re not.” A smile crossed Elmo’s face briefly. “So that analogy doesn’t work.”

“You calling me stupid?”

“You don’t need me to point out the obvious.” Elmo laughed a little though his body posture was shrinking every second.

“He’s good,” Nick admitted as they finally reached the crowd of bullies, just in time to get a full view of the leader reeling back and punching Elmo so hard the boy fell over with a bone jarring thud.

“Hey!” Liz yelled, pushing her way into the circle and standing in front of Elmo. “Leave him alone you jerks!”

“Look, you’re so pitiful your girlfriend’s come to bail you out.”

“I don’t like the implications of that.” Lis hissed.

“What are you, some kinda social justice warrior?” Another teen stepped up and poked Liz in the chest.

“You could say that.” Liz slapped the hand away.

“Well I’m not sexist so that means I can hit you, right.” The leader reeled back and that was when Tom stepped in, dragging Liz out the way just in time.

“I don’t think you should be hitting anyone.” He said, deadly serious for once. “Especially my friends.” He reached down to help Elmo up but he was pushed aside and grabbed by two of the bigger students so that the leader could yank Elmo up by his collar.

“Oh yeah?” He shook Elmo viciously. “You’re just a skinny stupid twig. The history teacher’s son? What a pathetic loser.”

“If you say so,” Richelle cut in smoothly. “I mean, if you ask me, you guys are the losers.” The bullies all turned to look at her, sleek, glamorous and inspecting her nails with insulting indifference.

“What’s a pretty girl like you do hanging out with this riff raff?”

“But I’m not hanging out with you.” Richelle opened her baby blue eyes innocently.

“Oh forget it,” the leader dropped Elmo back down into the dirt. He raised his leg to kick. Tom screamed, pulling at the hands holding him, Liz froze in place, eyes wide with fear. Even Richelle looked scared.

Nick and Sunny moved fast, Nick leaning down to drag Elmo out the way and Sunny easily taking the guy down, hitching his leg over her shoulder, twisting a little and then sending him flying.

“You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us.” Nick hissed out.

“Piss off,” Sunny growled. “or the staff might find out just how willing you were to hit a girl. Or even that you tried to beat up the son of the owner of such a beloved and iconic newspaper.”

“That’s Sunny,” one of the bullies yanked the leader to his feet. “seriously Guy, you don’t wanna cross her.”

“Whatever,” the now named Guy brushed dirt off his uniform. “I’ll get you back someday.”

“I seriously doubt it.” Sunny folded her arms. “Now get beat.” She turned back to the gang. Nick was helping Elmo to his feet, brushing him off and inspecting the rapidly swelling bruise on his face.

“You alright?”

“Fine,” Elmo said, a little breathlessly.

“We’ll take you to see my mum.” Sunny decided. “Come on,”

“Thanks…guys,” Elmo said as they trailed along. “seriously.”

“Don’t sweat it.” Tom ruffled his hair affectionately.

“It was the least we could do.” Liz bit her lip nervously. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’ll be fine.” Elmo reached up the brush the bruise which was slowly swelling his eyes hut. “Maybe.”

“If you die or anything, I’ll never forgive you.” Richelle sighed dramatically.

“Richelle,” Liz complained.

“I’m only joking.” Richelle let out yet another sigh. “Seriously Liz, can’t you take a joke?”

“You were lucky we were around.” Nick loped along beside them. “Those guys might be losers but they’re not afraid to hit hard.”

“Yeah, I noticed.” Elmo winced. “But thanks Nick. You were so cool back then. I almost could’ve fallen in love with you.”

“Elmo!”

“Just saying.”

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously though, I love Teen Power Inc and I have like, five ongoing stories I'm just writing for fun. This was one of them. I haven't got anything else to do but post them
> 
> (Also Elmo and Nick are boyfriends sorry I don't make the rules)


End file.
